


everything

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Everything (Michael Bublé)</p><p>Day 14, or, the one where Kurt and Blaine celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a newlywed couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've had an amazing day so far, and remember to be safe and take care! Have a very happy Valentine's Day, everybody!

_You’re a carousel, you’re a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell  
You’re a mystery, you’re from outer space,  
You’re every minute of my every day_

Blaine makes sure to wake up before Kurt does. It’s their first Valentine’s Day as a newlywed couple, and he plans to make it the greatest Valentine’s Day in the history of this holiday. He and Kurt decided to discuss their plans for each other, or at least the general aspect of it, so that their surprises for each other would not clash or get ruined. And so Blaine quietly gets out of bed and starts making breakfast. 

Kurt wakes up as soon as the smell of breakfast wafts through the apartment and into their bedroom. 

“Something smells good,” he says, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist from behind and kissing his neck, his shoulder, his nape, under his ear, and Blaine would love to relax into Kurt’s arms—if it weren’t for the fact that he doesn’t want their breakfast to burn. 

So he turns off the stove, turns around in Kurt’s embrace, and cups his face to kiss him deeply, and he tilts his chin and their mouths are moving clumsily against each other’s, and Kurt moans against his lips and Blaine sighs into his parted mouth and Kurt has his hands on Blaine’s back, right on the curve of his spine, and it sends little tremors all over Blaine’s body that makes his knees go weak. 

“I hope you meant the breakfast,” Blaine pants when they break away, feeling Kurt’s breath on his face. “Because otherwise, we’re not gonna get to eat any of it.”

“I _did_ mean breakfast,” Kurt says, gasping. “But you smell good, too. You always smell good.” He leans in to kiss him again, and Blaine takes it gladly, but he pulls apart after three seconds. 

“We shouldn’t let this go to waste, okay?” 

On the table, there’s a glass with one red rose and one yellow rose, and there are also two unlit candles, one on each side of the table, right in front of their plates. Blaine serves the breakfast—blueberry pancakes with chocolate chips, Kurt’s favorites—and pours two mugs of coffee: identical mugs that say, _The Mr._ that have a black moustache on them. They’re adorable, really, and Blaine finds them fitting for this special occasion. 

*  
Blaine’s plans start early in the morning, while Kurt’s start a little later on.

As soon as they finish breakfast, Kurt takes a shower and then runs out of the house when Blaine hops inside the bathroom. Blaine’s an easy person to buy gifts for, but Kurt still takes his time deciding what he’s going to get for his husband in the cute store down the block from their apartment that’s got thousands of Valentine’s Day stuff: boxes of chocolates, stuffed toys, heart-shaped cushions with phrases like _ILU_ or _Be Mine_ , and a particular one that Kurt falls in love with as soon as he sees: a red cushion that says _do the math… me + u_ , followed by a pink heart. Blaine’s not a chocolate kind of guy, but he loves Valentine’s Day candy, the heart-shaped little candies that every child gave out in elementary school. 

Kurt has never forgotten about the two stuffed puppies embracing and kissing on top of a stuffed heart that Blaine teased him with when they were both still at Dalton, when Kurt was head over heels in love with his best friend, when he confessed his feelings to the boy who had just gotten his entire Glee club to serenade a Gap employee. He’s teased Blaine about it, about how he was so upset about his failed attempt at flirting that the stuffed Valentine’s toys he’d found adorable were now disgusting and tacky. Kurt has never gotten Blaine a stuffed toy for Valentine’s Day… and Blaine _did_ seem to adore the “puppy love” one at the Lima Bean…

Kurt walks over to the counter and asks the sweet girl behind the cashier if they’ve got any more plushies at their disposal. 

*

Blaine buys ten metallic balloons, all of them different from each other—and it’s a surprise that the store had so many different designs, he _had_ to stick with ten or he would’ve bought one of each—and he goes back to their apartment to hang them around the entire place: he ties a couple of them to the curtains, a couple of them to the dining chairs, a few to the doorknob, and he just lets the remaining balloons float wherever they want to. 

*

Kurt buys flowers—red and yellow roses, like the ones Blaine put on the glass at the table this morning. They’re Blaine’s favorites. 

*

Blaine goes back to Kurt’s favorite bakery and gets an entire chocolate cheesecake—a new recipe they just started cooking, apparently. But it’s got a chocolate crust sprinkled with powdered sugar and it has a heart painted on, and the young man that takes his order asks him if he wants anything written on the cake, and Blaine tells him that yes, he wants something written on the cheesecake. 

*

Kurt gets home before Blaine does, and he hides the stuffed toy for Blaine and puts the roses on a jar and starts cooking dinner, since Blaine made breakfast for them. He doesn’t know whether to take out the bottle of red wine that his parents got them after their wedding or the champagne bottle that Blaine’s mother gave them. He kind of wants to go with the red wine, but only because it’s red and because it’s Valentine’s Day. Blaine likes both of them just the same, and Kurt does, too, though he’s more of a champagne guy himself. He decides that he’ll let Blaine choose what they drink, and he continues preparing dinner. 

It’s only after he finishes that he notices the metallic balloons floating around their apartment. 

*

The delicious aroma of the dinner Kurt made for them reaches Blaine’s nostrils as soon as he crosses the door to their apartment. The candles on the table are lit, and there are two glasses next to their already served plates, though they’re empty. The bottles of red wine and champagne they’ve saved since after their wedding are out of their place, and there’s a note next to them that says, _Hey, darling, what do you wanna drink tonight? xoxoxo._

(He picks out the champagne and puts the cheesecake on the fridge.)

Blaine fills the glasses, and he’s just putting the champagne back beside the bottle of red wine when he hears Kurt walk over to him and wrap his arms around him from behind, just like he did before breakfast. 

“I missed you today,” Kurt says with a kiss to his shoulder. Blaine is so unbelievably happy, so wonderfully blissful that he feels like he’ll explode, like his physical body isn’t enough to contain everything he feels for Kurt. He can’t believe that this is the same man who broke up with him, the same man who made him feel so self-conscious sometimes, the same man who broke his heart and whom he so desperately tried to get over. Now Kurt always compliments him, always tells him how much he loves him, always makes sure Blaine knows he is loved, no matter what happens. 

“I missed you too,” Blaine says, leaning his head back on Kurt’s shoulder. “Shall we have dinner?”

*  
Kurt plays footsy with Blaine throughout dinner, and he relishes in Blaine’s giggles and grins and blushes. He wants to forget about the food and carry Blaine to their room and kiss him and make him gasp and moan and yell underneath him, on top of him, wherever Blaine wants and begs. But it’s their first Valentine’s Day as newlyweds, and Kurt is going to make the most out of it, even if it means finishing dinner and exchanging gifts before having his way with his husband. Or letting his husband have his way with him, he’s not picky.

“I love you,” he says, so in love that he wonders if there’s a cartoonish Cupid shooting love arrows all around him. 

“I love you, too,” Blaine replies, barely containing his grin. “This is amazing, by the way,” he continues, shivering as Kurt continues to push his cute foot with his own. “You know, as delicious as this is, it’s a lot of calories that we’re gonna have to burn.”

Kurt is barely registering what Blaine said when he feels hands cupping his face and his husband’s hot mouth against his. He somehow gets out of the chair and follows Blaine’s lead; they’re kissing and ripping off clothes and pulling at each other and Kurt takes Blaine’s legs and hoists him up and Blaine moans against him and everything is hot, everything around them is so unbelievably hot that, for a moment, Kurt is afraid that they turned over the candles and set their dining table on fire. 

But when he turns his head away and finds the dining table safe and sound, Blaine pulls his head back to him and kisses him again, their lips smacking wetly against each other’s. 

The exchanging of their gifts can wait.


End file.
